Tudo o que tenho
by mayralabbate
Summary: Eles tiveram momentos lindos e então a vida seguiu e os levou a diferentes destinos. Uma linda e sonhadora garota de 19 anos morre para que uma mulher com responsabilidades possa surgir enquanto, distante de tudo que conhece, um jovem inicia seu estudos realizando seu sonho.


Título: Tudo o que tenho...

Personagens: Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan

Sinopse: Eles tiveram momentos lindos e então a vida seguiu e os levou a diferentes destinos. Uma linda e sonhadora garota de 19 anos morre para que uma mulher com responsabilidades possa surgir enquanto, distante de tudo que conhece, um jovem inicia seu estudos realizando seu sonho.

Um pequeno desvio do destino os coloca frente a frente e como se o universo os quisesse provocar, um pouco mais, novos desafios surgem testando seus corações.

Drama

Dias atuais – cidade de Forks

Estava atrasada novamente. O pequeno quarto que ocupava na casa de meu pai, não era o suficiente para armazenar tanta coisa e minha precária noção de organização apenas dificultava tudo. Após alguns tropeços e muitas roupas espalhadas, consegui localizar minha bolsa e documentos deixando para trás uma bagunça ainda maior, que seria trabalhada apenas na manhã seguinte e com muito desgosto.

Esta sexta-feira foi agitada, trabalhei pela manhã na biblioteca da escola e fiz algumas aulas do curso técnico a tarde, garantindo assim algumas horas para o meu compromisso noturno. Normalmente os dias não eram tão corridos, trabalhava de manhã, fazia as tarefas domésticas a tarde e o curso a noite. Uma sexta feira por mês eu mudava toda minha rotina, deixando não só a casa uma bagunça, como os cabelos do meu pai em pé.

Olhei mais uma vez pra minha aparência no espelho ao final das escadas e me dei por satisfeita, os sapatos de salto, a saia na altura dos joelhos e o cardigã me deixavam apresentável e com uma aparência menos desleixada, já que diariamente eu usava calças e moletons. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo baixo e apenas um batom contornava meus lábios.

Respirei fundo antes de buscar as chaves na tigela de vidro do aparador.

-Pai. Tem certeza que ficará bem? Não quer mesmo que eu chame Sue ou alguém?

Charlie estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona de couro devidamente gasta nos locais certos, enquanto seus dedos zapeavam sobre o controle remoto buscando algo interessante nos canais de esporte.

-Ficaremos bem Bella. Agora vá antes que se atrase ainda mais. Você tem 30 minutos para cruzar a estrada e já vejo que não será o suficiente.

Ele estava certo, a viagem duraria 1h no máximo, claro que eu estava planejando uma viagem sem congestionamento, acidentes, nevoa ou chuva. E estando 30 minutos atrasada, pisar no acelerador era minha única opção e nesta cidade não era algo possível devido ao mal tempo. Deixando de pensar que tudo daria errado, coloquei as chaves na ignição e acelerei pela estrada sendo guiada apenas pelas luzes de alguns carros e pela marcação na pista. Utilizei o viva voz do celular para avisar de meu atraso e só consegui contato após a segunda chamada.

-Raquel! Sou eu, Bella. Irei me atrasar.

Disse em um folego só inconscientemente acelerando mais o carro. Raquel suspirou do outro lado e pareceu afastar o celular e falar com alguém antes de me responder.

-Tudo bem Bella. É até bom, nossa convidada da noite também irá se atrasar e não gostaria de te deixar aqui por mais tempo do que o necessário a aguardando. Venha tranquila.

Desligamos e fiquei aliviada em ter Raquel como intermediária de meus processos. Ela compreendia muito bem minha ansiedade em ficar em torno de muitas pessoas e principalmente durante a noite. A convidada especial, na verdade, era uma assistente social em transição para sua aposentadoria. Eu não fui informada sobre seu nome ou quais trabalhos ela fazia em sua cidade, Raquel apenas me informou da mudança da mesma para Port Angeles junto ao filho e marido e de seu interesse em ajudar nos trabalhos e finanças de nossa ong.

Eu claro, aceitei na hora. Uma mantenedora era tudo o que precisávamos para expandir os trabalhos, já que todos os médicos e terapeutas atuais trabalhavam como voluntários e nem sempre era possível manter uma agenda fixa com os grupos. Para o nosso grupo atual, esta situação era impossível visto os traumas trabalhados.

Mesmo com velocidade controlada e algumas pequenas infrações de transito cheguei ao meu destino com 15 mim de atraso. O prédio que usávamos, uma construção de três andares cedida pela prefeitura, possuia inumeros traços de maus tratos causados pelo tempo e falta de manutenção. O predio foi cedido após a apresentação de nosso projeto, o mesmo antes abrigava um aglomerado de pequenos escritórios comerciais que ao longo do tempo desativaram suas instalações buscando algo de melhor estrutura na parte central. Com dividas se acumulando a prefeitura tomou posse e então, após diversas solicitações, nós deu posse temporária desde que o mantivéssemos em pé e em bom estado de conservação, o que, ao longo dos meses, vinha se tornando cada vez mais complicado.

A aparência desgastada e pouco iluminada da entrada era proposital para não chamar a atenção, não haviam placas ou indicação do que ocorria ali dentro, mas ao entrar você se deparava com um bom ambiente, uma recepção, salas de atendimento individual, uma cozinha e o auditório também usado para reuniões em grupo. O problema eram os outros dois andares ainda não reformados e com infiltração.

Fui direto para o auditório encontrando um grupo muito maior do que o habitual, pelo que consegui notar muitos vieram com suas famílias ou pessoas próximas e estavam dispersos pelo salão com copos de café em mãos, mais à frente, o palanque montado tinha a sua frente cadeiras formando um semicírculo e alguns painéis com pequenos relatos de pessoas que já usaram de nossos serviços ou que estão ali para apoiar os demais.

Raquel, ao me ver, seguiu para o palanque iniciando as apresentações e após dez minutos eu estava à frente de todas aquelas pessoas, observando cada rosto enquanto respirava fundo buscando calma para começar meu relato sem que tudo invadisse minha mente de uma só vez e meu corpo não reagisse bem ao estresse. As pessoas naquela sala não precisavam de uma confirmação viva de suas fraquezas e sim um ponto focal para seguirem em frente da melhor forma possível. Este era o meu papel dentro da Ong.

 **-Boa noite a todos, meu nome é Isabella Swan e como todos os presentes aqui, sou mais um número em meio a dezenas de estatísticas criminais. Um número que prefiro identificar como Isabella Swan, vítima em caso de violência sexual.**

Sim, esta era minha realidade, aos 19 anos um movimento errado, na hora errada e no dia errado me tornaram vítima de um crime hediondo e nada mais poderia mudar este fato e suas consequências. O que me tornava diferente e capaz de ajudar as pessoas a minha frente, era a forma com a qual eu lidava com o fato.

 **-Aos 19 anos, saindo de meu trabalho, uma livraria nesta mesma cidade, cometi o pequeno deslize de, na pressa, usar um atalho entre dois armazéns. Um caminho rápido até a rua onde estava meu carro, cerca de 500 metros de distância de onde estava e com o único empecilho, ser mau iluminado. Esta decisão banal que me economizaria 15 minutos, acabou me custando uma vida inteira.**

As lembranças invadiam minha mente, enquanto eu mantinha a voz firme e os olhos presos a um ponto focal atrás de todos. Naquela fatídica noite fechei a loja 30 minutos após o horário, pois aguardava a entrega de alguns livros pelo fornecedor. Meu carro ficava em uma rua paralela, já estacionado na direção certa para a estrada de Forks. O caminho habitual me tomaria 25 minutos a mais e eu já estava 30 minutos atrasada para me encontrar com alguns amigos.

O jantar estava marcado a semanas e pensar no quão atrasada eu já estava me levou a seguir pelo beco. Os passos rápidos e a adrenalina nublaram minha visão periférica e não notei um homem de roupas escuras e toca me seguir pelo caminho. Só quando seus passos estavam próximos ao meu, que senti o corpo tremer e o coração acelerar. As luzes da rua a minha frente me deram a sensação de falsa esperança.

Sem saber direito o que fazer eu gritei e corri o máximo que meu corpo permitiu, mas já era tarde. O homem atrás de mim ria e tropeçava em seus próprios pés, enquanto mais dois estavam no final do beco, próximos a luz, rindo da cena que se seguia. Todos notavelmente bêbados e de olhos violentamente perigosos.

-O que tem na bolsa boneca?

Um deles se aproximou, parei encostando no muro de tijolos, buscando qualquer tipo de apoio ou saída. A umidade da parede penetrou sobre minhas roupas me fazendo tremer e um grito involuntário se seguiu quando um deles puxou minha bolsa com força, rasgando a alça. Um grande rasgo lateral fez com que todas as minhas coisas fossem ao chão diretamente sobre uma poça de água. O fato deixou o homem irritado e apenas senti a pele arder, quando sua mão bateu fortemente sobre meu rosto.

-Dez dólares? Quem anda com 10 dólares na bolsa?

O homem chutou meus documentos e com um pouco mais de força pisou sobre meu celular, o inutilizando. Era um modelo simples e sem planos de ligação, usado apenas para emergências.

-Que merda garota, você só tem lixo!

Os três se aproximaram e imediatamente olhei ao redor buscando meios de fugir daquele beco e foi então que eu a vi, Victoria, uma colega do colegial, estava parada próxima a entrada do beco na parte mais iluminada e observava a tudo com curiosidade. Não éramos amigas, bem longe disso, mas o colegial havia acabado ha um ano, seguimos nossos caminhos e nunca imaginei que nutrisse tamanho ódio por mim, não até notar que mesmo vendo meu desespero ela não fazia nada. Meus lábios pediram por socorro e ela apenas se virou me ignorando.

-Já que você não tem dinheiro algum, vamos aproveitar do que você pode nos oferecer gatinha.

Foi nesta hora que a consciência me bateu e entrei em choque. Dois dos três homens se aproximaram segurando meus braços, enquanto o terceiro se aproximou socando meu estomago para que eu parasse de lutar, cai sobre os joelhos sentindo o ar me faltar e a área atingida arder como nunca havia sentido antes.

-Bem que gostaria de sentir esta boquinha linda sobre o meu pau, mas não vou me arriscar a ser mordido.

Pude ouvir as risadas dos três, pareciam divertidos com alguma lembrança e antes que outra coisa passasse pela minha cabeça, mãos fortes forçaram meu corpo contra o chão, enquanto o terceiro homem desafivelava o sinto. Os dois que me seguravam desciam suas mãos pelo meu corpo rasgando as roupas que vestia, eu ainda debati meu corpo o quanto podia e gritei desesperada por ajuda.

Um dos homem forçou brutalmente minha cabeça contra o chão, enquanto o outro retirava minhas calças. Senti um chute em minhas costelas quando tentei mais uma vez lutar contra eles. Quanto mais eu me debatia mais eles riam e me socavam, a cada novo golpe eu lutava mais e logo o cansaço e a dor em todos os membros reduziu quase a zero minhas reações. Um novo golpe na altura dos rins me fez arquear as costas e reagir as provocações dos três, sendo novamente levada ao chão com tamanha força, que senti quanto uma costela estalou.

Eu não queria a imagem daqueles rostos me assombrando e isso os irritava mais, sempre que meu rosto desviava ou meus olhos se fechavam, as provocações eram maiores e foi então que vi uma saída, acima da cabeça do homem a minha frente era possível ver o céu e a grande lua que iluminava aquela noite e foi então que encontrei paz no meio de todo aquele inferno. Me foquei na lua e em sua luz, afastando minha mente de todo o resto.

Minha mente se fechou parcialmente, eu sentia as investidas sobre meu corpo, o calor sobre minha pele produzido pelo sangue que escorria de diversos ferimentos e as risadas débeis dos meus agressores, mas para mim aquilo era um pesadelo e ao acordar nada daquilo faria sentido.

-Vocês precisam provar, é deliciosa e muito apertada.

O homem dizia por sobre os gemidos e urros de prazer que sentia ao me infligir tanta dor.

-Tirem a mordaça, quero ouvi-la gritar.

Não havia notado que minha boca fora silenciada com os trapos de minha blusa e agora o pano molhado era retirado de meu rosto.

\- Grita sua piranha. Grita!

Não tive reação, mantive minha boca fechada e os olhos fixos no céu. Eu o irritei. Ele passou a investir tão forte, que meu corpo quicava no chão e quando achei que nada pior poderia ocorrer, uma fria lamina adentrou meu ventre. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa depois disso.

Agradeci mais tarde, já no hospital, aos céus por meu pai não ter atendido esta ocorrência. Policiais foram chamados ao local, após uma ligação anônima, e paramédicos me atenderam em seguida devido a fragilidade de meu estado.

O coma induzido foi uma dádiva. Nele eu revivi inúmeras vezes, a noite em que participei do baile de formatura com meu ex namorado e a noite em que me entreguei de corpo e alma ao amor que sentíamos.

Enquanto meu corpo era bombardeado de drogas de todos os tipos, na intenção de aliviar minha dor e me limpar de qualquer doença que eu pudesse contrair com tudo que ocorreu, eu sorria feliz em meus sonhos.

O idiota que me violou não usou camisinha, o que foi bom para a polícia. Logo eles encontraram o perfil, por crimes semelhantes e o encontraram. Pra mim foi diferente, foi o início de uma grande luta por sanidade.

 **-Eu não pedi pelo estupro.**

Afirmei olhando para todos naquele salão, analisei cada rosto e notei que muitos ali choravam por sua própria dor ou pela dor de um ente querido. Dedos eram entrelaçados e abraços apertados distribuídos sem pudor.

 **-Por nove meses eu tive acompanhamento psicológico, médico e também de uma assistente social. Sinceramente, não sei dizer a vocês o que é pior, se ter alguém lhe dizendo que a culpa não é sua ou alguém pronto para tirar algo de você.**

 **-Mesmo após as inúmeras drogas e o coma, o fruto daquela noite floriu e eu fiquei grávida. Médicos e pseudo orientadores, me acompanhavam esperando que eu tomasse a decisão que eles queriam. Aborto, adoção, famílias temporárias. Recebi tantos panfletos, que estava disposta a abrir uma cooperativa de reciclagem.**

Algumas pessoas riram tirando o peso do relato e também me deixando mais livre para continuar.

 **-Quando minha filha nasceu, a minha primeira visita foi de uma assistente social e literalmente pedi que enfiasse seus conselhos onde o sol não batia.**

 **-Tive medo e por inúmeras vezes me questionei se aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Assumi minha filha como minha no segundo em que seu rostinho foi colado ao meu.**

Bebi um gole da água a minha frente sentindo as maos tremulas e a perna fraquejar. respirei fundo lembrando que a minha frente haviam pessoas como eu, que estavam ali por apoio e orientação e voltei-me a elas.

 **\- A depressão não veio. O ódio pelo fruto de uma violência não veio. A rejeição não veio.**

 **-Minha filha é uma cópia exata de mim mesma, apenas seus olhos tem uma tonalidade diferente e mesmo assim esta imagem não me liga diretamente a agressão. Eu não conheço o rosto do meu agressor e não o vejo em minha filha.**

Aprendi a amar a imagem da lua no ceu de forks mesmo quando nublado. Foi sua imagem e força que me deixaram sã após aquele dia.

 **-Não estou aqui para mostrar o quão forte eu sou por criar minha filha ou por não rejeitá-la em meu coração. Cada um aqui lida com sua dor de uma forma diferente e é nisso que vamos nos focar.**

 **-Ninguém, fora aqueles diretamente ligados a mim, me tocam sem que eu trema ou paralise de medo. Nunca mais me deixei ser tocada por um homem!**

Eu quebrei em pontos que aqueles que não passaram por isso jamais entenderão.

 **-Obrigado.**

Me afastei do tablado, deixando a cargo da psicóloga a continuação daquele encontro. Segui pelo corredor lateral em busca de um pouco de água na cozinha e acabei me desviando para o banheiro. Precisava jogar água em meus pulsos e pescoço antes de continuar.

O banheiro estava vazio, o pequeno espaço permitia apenas que duas pessoas ficassem ali de forma confortável e com isso eu não teria como evitar o contato físico com qualquer um que entrasse ali e este simples fato acelerou minha pulsação.

-Bella?

Raquel abriu a porta me chamando suavemente, ela não forçava sua presença.

-Só preciso de um minuto. Já estou saindo.

-Leve o tempo que precisar, estarei em minha sala. A investidora gostaria de trocar umas palavras com você antes de ir.

A porta se fechou não me dando a chance de uma resposta. As lembranças precisavam ser postas de volta em seu baú e para isso, eu ainda precisava de alguns minutos.

Nestas horas eu pensava nele, ele sempre me ajudara em momentos complicados ou naqueles que eu complicava. Por seis meses eu tive algo que só se conhece em livros e o final não foi "felizes para sempre", mas me garantiu lembranças eternamente felizes.

Vinte minutos depois, eu me dirigi a sala de Raquel. A porta entre aberta me deu a liberdade de entrar sem bater. Na sala apenas uma mulher de grossos cabelos acobreados e de vestimenta alinhada encontrava-se frente a prateleira de porta retratos da ONG e fitava curiosa uma foto minha com Mirela nos braços, quando sentiu minha presença ela se virou lentamente.

Eu pude ver na face serena os olhos inchados pelo choro recente, os lábios presos em uma linha fina não continham o tremor de seu queixo. Precisei me segurar no batente da porta para não desabar frente aquela imagem.

-Esme...

-Isabella, minha filha!

A mulher que a alguns anos eu costumava chamar de tia e que também fazia seu papel de mãe em minha vida se aproximou me apertando contra seu corpo em um forte abraço. Foi involuntário, todo meu corpo tremeu e senti o ar me faltar, meus braços seguiram uma ação automática e brutalmente afastei a mulher de meu corpo me esquecendo completamente de quem ela era.

A dor que vi em seus olhos não passava de um milésimo da que sentia dentro de mim por rejeitar de forma tão cruel uma pessoa que fez e fazia parte de grande momentos de minha vida. Eu apenas não podia lidar com seu toque, não naquele momento.

As lagrimas caiam forte sobre meu rosto enquanto os espasmos e soluções de meu choro desesperado chamaram a atenção de pessoas que por ali passavam e Raquel logo se aproximou me colocando para dentro de sua sala fechando a porta atrás de nós. O toque de Raquel me deixou mais consciente de meus medos e minhas fragilidades aumentando meu desespero. Lentamente foi encontrando minha calma nas imagens de minha filha que escolhia em minha mente e de nossos momentos juntas e felizes.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas ao final, quando eu finalmente consegui erguer meu rosto apenas Raquel estava na sala e em seu rosto eu também via marcas de seu desespero com minha dor.

-Lamento muito...

-Não há o que lamentar Bella.

Ela não se aproximou, permaneceu em sua cadeira apenas me apontando o copo com agua próximo a mim. Eu estava no chão, em um canto qualquer da sala, marcas de unhas sobre a pele de meu braço provavelmente provocadas por mim mesma como uma forma de acordar daquele pesadelo que eram as lembranças daquela noite.

-Esme relatou rapidamente a relação de vocês. Apenas me disse que se conheciam e perderam contato a pouco mais de 5 anos. Ela deixou um cartão.

Me ergui organizando inutilmente meus cabelos e peguei o cartão sobre a mesa. Raquel me olhou mais uma vez com o típico olhar de pena que eu já havia me acostumado a receber ao longo destes anos. Tomei mais um gole da agua com açúcar do copo que me foi oferecido e parti, não precisava explicar nada naquela noite.

A viagem de carro foi mais longa do que o normal, minhas mãos tremiam tanto que por diversas vezes encostei no meio fio buscando calma. Todo o percurso foi feito com o viva voz ligado e a voz de meu pai ecoando a todo momento me contando detalhadamente o que Mirela fazia enquanto me aguardava em casa, era uma ação calmante ouvir sua voz ou a de minha filha e só assim consegui chegar sem problemas em casa.

Meu pai me recebeu em seus braços assim que sai do carro e corri para casa. Aquela sensação de segurança de ter alguém que te ama ao lado era a única capaz de superar meus medos e me permitir tal contato. Por sobre o ombro de meu pai e vi meu pequeno milagre de pouco mais de 4 anos dormindo abraçada a seu leão de pelúcia, os cachos castanhos caindo sobre seu rosto enquanto os dedinhos gordinhos seguravam firmemente seu companheiro de sonhos.

-Ela acabou dormindo no sofá enquanto te esperava.

Estávamos a mesa para o café da manhã ou algo mais semelhante a um brunch se observarmos atentamente a quantidade de comida na mesa e o horário. Sábado era o nosso dia especial, meu pai não trabalhava, Mirela não tinha aula e eu não tinha trabalho ou curso, acordávamos tarde, comíamos besteiras em frente à televisão, saiamos juntos para alguma trilha ou eventos culturais em cidades próximas. Um dia delicioso em família.

Não foi diferente desta vez, mesmo com o telefone de Esme queimando em meu bolso não ousei ligar ou tocar novamente no assunto com meu pai. Cedo ou tarde eu precisaria falar com ela, afinal ela seria a mantenedora de uma Ong que ajudei a erguer e da qual tinha muito orgulho eu apenas estava deixando tudo para mais tarde.

A tarde de sábado estava incrivelmente agradável, alguns raios de sol conseguiram se infiltrar pela grossa camada de nuvens e as crianças correram para o parque para aproveita-lo. Mirela estava no escorregar feliz em ter as amigas ao seu lado ainda mais por não ser dia de aula e não estarem em ambiente escolar, eu apenas observava encantada sua naturalidade em fazer amigos e encantar a todos.

-Você pretende falar com Esme?

Meu pai estava com migalhas de seu cachorro quente no bigode e tentava parecer desinteressado em sua pergunta, mas eu sabia que ele estava tão perturbado quanto eu com esta surpresa. Meu pai gostava da família Cullen e apreciou meu rápido namoro com o filho deles. Quando houve o rompimento e a distância, ele lamentou junto a mim a saudade provocada e a dor de perder seu primeiro amor, ele poderia me consolar dizendo que outros viriam e foi o que ele fez na época, mas agora, em meio a toda a minha nova vida, um contato com esta família que ambos amamos poderia ser algo além do prejudicial.

-Ela veio com a intenção de manter a Ong – dei de ombros – não sei lhe dizer se ela sabia que eu fazia parte da administração, eu apenas preciso falar com ela sobre negócios.

A mentira saia quebrada a cada palavra e ambos sabíamos disso.

-Todos voltaram?

Ele me olhou avaliando minhas emoções antes de se voltar ao lanche em sua mão e dar outra mordida.

-Todos voltaram.

Perdi o foco de minha visão presa em lembranças antigas e que me faziam feliz, apenas os gritos e o choro de minha bebe me fizeram voltar a realidade e correr em direção ao trepa trepa onde algumas crianças formavam um circulo agitado em gritos e choros.

Alguns adultos se aproximaram e logo o pânico me fez refrear minhas ações e meu pai tomou a liderança cortando entre crianças histéricas e pais esbaforidos até encontrar no centro minha filha no chão junto a um pequeno garotinho de cabelos loiros. O garotinho tinha os joelhos ralados e um corte na testa, minha filha parecia bem.

Eu já estava chorando em agonia por não poder ser presente em momentos como este, por temer o contato com tudo e todos e não ser capaz de chegar até minha filha para auxilia-la em algo tão corriqueiro. Quando meu pai afastou aos demais dando espaço para que eu me aproximasse e tivesse os bracinhos de minha filha em volta de meu pescoço me senti viva novamente.

-Oh meu bebe, você esta bem?

Perguntei a afastando delicadamente e observando todo o seu corpo. Nada de anormal foi encontrado e respirei aliviada. Meu pai auxiliava o pequeno garoto até que uma voz bastante conhecida soou próximo a mim.

-Meu deus Karl, eu apenas me virei para atender ao telefone. Sua mãe ira me matar.

Meus olhos se ergueram para a face conhecida. Ele estava lindo em suas calças jeans claras e blusa de flanela. Sobre o ombro uma bolsa de criança, os cabelos acobreados brilhantes quase lhe encobriam os olhos e ele parecia não notar as pessoas a sua volta.

-Me desculpe senhora, sua filha está bem?

Só então nossos olhos se focaram e notei sua surpresa ao me ver, a fisionomia antes preocupada agora estava sorridente e ele me estendia a mão para que eu me erguesse com minha filha.

-Estamos bem Edward. Mirela está ótima, acho que foi ela quem acabou causando o pequeno acidente com o seu garoto. Lamento muito, ele está bem?

Edward me olhou com um pouco de magoa por ter evitado sua ajuda se focando depois em Mirela, ele a analisava com cuidado, seus lábios não mais esboçavam aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava receber. O pequeno em seus braços já parecia mais calmo e reclamava de forma ainda infantil com ele, parecia exigir algo que não compreendi de imediato.

-Edward, é um prazer revê-lo.

Meu pai acabou com o clima estranho impondo sua presença entre nós e nós guiando para fora da área dos brinquedos permitindo, assim, que as outras crianças voltassem a brincar tranquilamente. Seguimos para a área dos bancos e Edward rapidamente retirou da bolsa uma toalha e água limpando o machucado do garoto e lhe dando um suco de caixinha que foi bem recebido por minha filha também. Em menos de segundos as crianças se colocaram a brincar a nossa frente com alguns carrinhos e bonecos que o garoto tinha em mãos.

-Minha mãe me contou que os encontraria na cidade, apenas não pensei que seria desta forma?

Ele ria de forma tímida acompanhando com cuidado o pequeno garoto a sua frente.

-Seu filho?

Eu precisava saber.

-Oh não, Karl é filho de minha prima, mas é como se fosse meu sobrinho. Ele é filho de Rose e Emmett, lembrasse deles? Acho que vocês se viram por uma ou duas vezes!

Eu busquei em minhas lembranças e nada me veio, lembrava de uma garota loira e alta, mas não de seu nome ou grau de parentesco com Edward. Apenas dei de ombros enquanto meu pai se desculpava por nós dois.

-Mamãe estou com fome.

Minha pequena puxou a barra de minha calça para chamar minha atenção.

-Venha com o vovó, vamos até aquela lanchonete ali em frente comprar algo para você comer. Posso levar Karl comigo Edward, sou muito bom com os pequenos como você pode ver.

Entendi as intenções de meu pai e não sabia se agradecia ou o fulminava com o olhar. Ficar sozinha com Edward não me apavorava mais do que a uma colegial frente a um lindo garoto, mas internamente eu temia seus movimentos e minha resposta a eles. Não queria está lembrança em minha mente, a de tê-lo afastado de mim. As lembranças de nos dois juntos sempre foram meu ponto de apoio.

A praça não era o melhor lugar para uma conversa, se fossemos envolver fatos do meu passado ou crises de pânico, pensando nisso pedi a Edward para irmos a um outro local, um lugar onde pudéssemos ficar sozinhos, ele aceitou após tranquiliza-lo sobre Karl, Charlie ficaria com ele e também possuía o numero de Esme em caso de emergência.

Ele estava com seu carro estacionado em uma rua próxima e pedi para que ele conduzisse até um ponto mais afastado da saída da cidade, entrar no carro causou um leve tremor, mas ao seguir e passar as instruções me senti terrivelmente calma e confiante, como se aquele local fosse seguro e o homem ao meu lado um amigo e não um inimigo como minha mente insistia em me mostrar a cada nova aproximação de qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Em poucos minutos estávamos seguindo por uma trilha de terra e cascalho até o inicio da trilha para o penhasco. O ponto era usado pelos nativos apenas como local de observação, algo como entender as mares e sair para caçar. Nunca entendi bem como eles conseguiam analisar o tempo observando a agua bater contra as rochas, mas aquele local sempre me foi agradável, o som da agua relaxava meu corpo e a brisa do mar me fazia bem.

-Eu menti.

Edward chamou minha atenção, deve ter notado meu silencio e querendo entender tudo o que ocorria ali iniciou uma conversa.

-Sobre o que realmente?

-Nosso encontro não foi ocasional. Esme, minha mãe, conversou um pouco comigo e me orientou a estar por perto se realmente quisesse te encontrar.

-Estou confusa. – fui sincera, no passado eramos grandes amigos e um pouco mais, o tempo nós fez distante e o acidente me tornou inacessível – Estamos afastados a tantos anos, o que te levaria a ter este tipo de trabalho? Na verdade, estou curiosa com o que te trouxe a esta pequena cidade.

Suas maos correram pelos cabelos enquanto ele chutava um pequeno graveto para longe.

-Eu iria te abordar de forma direta, bater em sua porta ou um telefonema. O tempo realmente nos afastou assim como a distância que nos separava, um continente não é algo que possa ser atravessado em um final de semana - ele piscou sorrindo e me senti ruborizar - mas eu sempre pensei em você. Quando minha mãe falou sobre aposentadoria e o trabalho da Ong foi como um insight, eu poderia continuar a trabalhar e estaria novamente ao seu lado.

Ele queria se aproximar e ao notar meu corpo rígido recuou um passo tentando deixar o ambiente mais leve com seu sorriso, mesmo que seus pes estivessem agitados e as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Foi arriscado, você poderia estar casada, noiva, namorando ou virado celibatária, a última opção me agradava mais por que eu teria como reverte-la.

Rimos juntos e o chamei para se sentar ao meu lado próximo a borda do desfiladeiro.

\- Sua filha foi um choque que eu não esperava e então notei o porquê de alguns comentários de minha mãe e de seu conselho sobre seu cauteloso.

-Sua mãe teve boas intenções.

Sabia que a decisão de contar a ele sobre meu passado era apenas minha e agradeci mentalmente por Esme ter respeitado isso mesmo que o meu passado possa causar alguma dor a seu filho.

-Eu ainda preciso saber Edward. Por que você voltou?

Meu tom de voz não era mais simpático, seu humor também se alterou.

-Venho me fazendo esta mesma pergunta sobre você Isabella. Por que continua em Forks?

Minha filha não era desculpa para esta pergunta e muito menos para minha desistência da faculdade, muitos cursos tinham grade especificas para jovens mães. Fugi da pergunta não estando preparada para lhe contar a verdade.

-Voce primeiro.

-Me formei em administração e economia, consegui um bom emprego e um salário que me manteve de forma confortável. Eu deveria ser uma daquelas pessoas que agradece a vida por ter lhe dado tudo o que sempre desejou antes dos 25 anos, mas eu não agradecia, por dentro eu estava tão vazio como quando não tinha nada e me via no primeiro semestre da faculdade.

-Eu tinha tudo Isabella e este tudo significava nada sem você.

-Eu lamento...

Eu estava em choque, milhares de emoções passando em frente aos meus olhos. Nunca, em meus sonhos, imaginei um dia te-lo a minha frente novamente. Eu o amava, sempre o amei. Meu primeiro amor! Saber que ele também sentia algo por mim aqueceu algo em meu peito.

-Pelo que lamenta Isabella. – ele parecia irritado e virou seu corpo de forma a ficar mais próximo – Lamenta por ter seguido sua vida, ter uma filha e quem sabe até um namorado ou noivo?

O calei com um gesto sendo quase impossível conter as lagrimas que se acumulavam.

-Lamento pelo que vou lhe contar.

Foi então que lhe contei meu passado, omiti apenas a passagem em que Victoria se fez presente com sua ausência de ação.

-Todos os dias, ao olhar para o espelho e observar meu ventre inchado eu lembrava da dor e sempre que minha filha se mexia dentro de mim eu tinha medo, medo de faze-la fraca com meus medos e dores.

As ondas em contato com as rochas pareciam convidativas, como uma melodia suave deixando meu corpo mais leve.

-Com o tempo passei a ser indiferente aos olhares e as perguntas feitas por visitantes ou parentes de nativos. Para todos a resposta seria sempre a mesma, minha filha era minha, apenas minha.

-Ninguém conseguia entender minha dor ou a dor que meu pai sentia quando lhe diziam felizes que ele seria avó.

Respirei fundo e voltei meu olhar para a praia logo abaixo me fixando no cascalho das conchas e nos riscos eu se formavam na areia com o movimento das ondas.

-Meu pai é policial Edward, ele, em sua vida profissional, atendeu casos como o meu e sempre escondeu sua frustração sobre o desenrolar de tudo e a dor das famílias. Ele agora vivia dia a dia aquela dor e não conseguia digerir bem o fato de ser avó e não estar feliz com isso, por que para ele, sua filha não deveria estar gestante, não naquela situação.

Charlie nunca viu Mirela como algo a ser odiado, mas nenhum de nós curtiu a gravidez ou sorriu satisfeito ao ser parabenizado. Esta dor que carregamos não se explica. E eu rezo todos os dias para que esta dor não nuble meu amor por ela e quando ela me pergunta sobre o pai eu sempre lhe digo com um grande sorriso nos lábios que ele foi um jovem cheio de sonhos e feliz que não teve a oportunidade de realizar seus sonhos. Eu minto todos os dias para faze-la feliz com a ideia de ser fruto de uma historia bonita de conto de fadas.

Senti as gotas quentes de minhas lagrimas sobre a pele fria de meu rosto e foi então que notei um pequeno segurar de ar e ergui minha face notando que Edward também chorava e estava com os braços envolta de meu ombro. Ele estava ali me abraçando de lado e me olhando não com pena e sim com amor, mais amor do que eu poderia sonhar e meu coração bateu acelerado.

Ele estava ao meu lado, chorando comigo, me abraçando e minha mente aceitou o gesto como libertador. Não havia mais medo, eu estava segura, estava nos braços daquele que um dia me salvou.


End file.
